


Baudelaire explained it better

by prettycoraly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Teacher Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycoraly/pseuds/prettycoraly
Summary: “Mommy, you should see my new classroom, and my new friends, oh and my teacher is the best teacher ever!”“I thought Mrs. Grimwald was your favorite teacher of all time Jamie” Maggie answered her girl while settling her in the car.“Mrs. Danvers is so much better and she even lets us call her Alex!” Maggie smiled at her daughter for being this silly.“I wish you could meet her, I’m sure you would like her just as much”“I trust you Jamie. I’m glad you had a great first day at school”“Thank you Mom” the little girl stared at the brunette.“For what honey?”“Making me realize that moving to National City could be cool too.” Maggie checked her seatbelt before kissing Jamie’s forehead.“Let’s go home”





	Baudelaire explained it better

“Jamie, please, could you help me unpack some of your boxes?” Maggie had been unpacking for several hours now while the little 7-year-old was playing with some toy she had just found. 

“Mommy, I’m too hungry to help” Jamie said to her mother. Maggie smiled at the response of the girl. Jamie was growing up every day. It was noticeable by her height but also in the way she talked. Maggie stood up, deciding that the rest of the boxes would remain on the floor. 

“Come on munchkin, I’ll make you mac and cheese” Maggie went to Jamie to help her get up since she was playing, lying on the floor. 

“Mom, I seriously love you” the little girl said, with sparkles in her eyes. 

“I know sweetie, I love you too Jamie”. With that, they both made their way through the kitchen, they cooked and ate together like the little family they were and had always been. Maggie and Jamie had been living together since pretty much all the girl’s life, in Gotham. But two months ago, Maggie had received the news about her getting promoted, she was going to work with NCPD science division. A lot of talking was made between the two, since Jamie had all of her marks in Gotham. She had her best friends and her school and both of them didn’t want to jeopardize the stability they had found together. 

In the end, Jamie had understood how much the new position meant for her mother, she had proven to be really mature to agree to this kind of situation. Maggie had checked multiple times with Jamie to know if this was really what the other girl wanted. After tons of hugs and kisses (and some ticking) the two of them made a deal. They would move to National City, but Jamie would be able to see her best friends during school breaks, as much as possible. Everything was settled. Boxes were made. And so they moved to National City. 

xxx

Maggie had spent the morning at the precinct where she was shown everything by one of her future colleagues. Jake was about 35 years old, just a few years older than Maggie. 

“So this is it,” Jake told Maggie after having gone in every little place of the precinct. “I know it looks like most precincts you must have seen but this place is really a place where we are all close, that’s why we have great results, we trust each other” 

“Yes, I get it. I think trust is a key in our line of work” 

“Ok, so I’ll give you your NCPD equipment,” said Jake as he headed towards another room. 

“I suppose you need a small size” he laughed 

“Yeah, but even small would be too large for the windbreak”

“I don’t think we have small ones, I’ll check but don’t hope too much.”

“This will do, don’t worry, I’m used to wearing loose clothes,” Maggie said with a smile. 

“So Sawyer, the guys and I, we-we're going to the bar later tonight. Would you like to come with us? You know, to get to know each other?” Jake said shyness in the voice. 

“Hmm I don’t think I’ll come, I… I have a daughter and I’m taking care of her alone, sorry maybe another time?”

“Oh… Okay, I didn’t know. I didn’t page you as the mother type”

“What does that mean?” she raised an eyebrow

“Don’t take it wrong, I thought that - you know, we have a rather dangerous job so it’s complicated to deal with both parts of life, professional and personal. That’s why most of us here are single” Jake seemed tense. Maggie knew he didn’t mean it as a judgment. 

“I’m trying as much as I can to take care of Jamie and still give 200% at work,” Maggie told him. 

“It must be hard.” He put his hand on Maggie’s shoulder “If you ever need something, like I said, we trust each other here”

“Thanks. I’m sorry but I need to go, I have plenty of things to do” she said, tilting her head. 

“No problem, I’ll see you tomorrow okay?”

“Okay, thanks Jake” And with that, Maggie left the precinct. 

 

xxx 

Maggie spent the day shopping for the apartment, some furniture, groceries, and so on. At 3 pm she went to Jamie’s school. She waited in front of the building for the little girl. Some minutes later and a few more parents around her, she saw the main door being opened by a tall brunette - a rather young woman, of about the same age as herself. She was followed by a dozen children, excited by the end of the school day. Maggie spotted Jamie who was now running towards her. Maggie got down to hug her child. 

“Hi sweetie, how was your day?”

“Mommy, you should see my new classroom, and my new friends, oh and my teacher is the best teacher ever!” 

“I thought Mrs. Grimwald was your favorite teacher of all time Jamie” Maggie answered her girl while settling her in the car. 

“Mrs. Danvers is so much better and she even lets us call her Alex!” Maggie smiled at her daughter for being this silly. 

“I wish you could meet her, I’m sure you would like her just as much” 

“I trust you Jamie. I’m glad you had a great first day at school”

“Thank you Mom” the little girl stared at the brunette. 

“For what honey?” 

“Making me realize that moving to National City could be cool too.” Maggie checked her seatbelt before kissing Jamie’s forehead.

“Let’s go home”

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend was watching football (how boring) so I wrote this. I've got two months of break so I'll write more and update other things I have going on. Don't worry.


End file.
